everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Adora C.
"What do I look like? Adora C.? Or Princess Adorabelle Chastity Charming?" Adora C. Adora is the daughter of a prince Charming. She is not related to Darling, Dexter, or Daring, despite having the same last name. Her full name is Adorabelle Chastity Charming, but she likes the shortened version. She is a Rebel. She's not a charming anymore. Personality Think of the stereotypical perfect princess charming. And then throw that away because that is not Adora. In fact, most people don't know she is a Charming, she never says her last name, and has registered with the school as Adora C. Adora is pretty much a renegade. She breaks away from every rule and regulation, and has been found dumping Princessology books out the window of her dorm. She likes to do the unexpected. But she will never break a rule to hurt anyone. She won't hack into someone's phone or steal something from someone's room just out of spite. She has to have a reason to do so. She spies on unsuspecting folks sometimes, but only when classes are done. She spies not to get secrets, but to just lighten up an incredibly boring day. Adora doesn't get angry, at all. You could probably slap her silly and she wouldn't be mad. At least, she has a good control over her temper, having kept that one charming princess trait after leaving her home Appearance Adora has coal black short, curly hair shot with red, sparkling grey eyes and pale skin. She wears a black sweatshirt, faded, ripped, blue jeans with rhinestones on the pockets, black fingerless gloves, and black sturdy boots. Freckles dot her nose and cheeks. When she spies, she wears a black bodysuit with a black mask so only her eyes and nose are visible. Family When Adora was twelve, she ran away from home, and ran faraway. The King and Queen Charming think she's dead, and she hasn't sent letters or called them to tell them otherwise. She never wanted to be a Charming, and so she abandoned her story. She never told anyone what she was planning because frankly, they'd think she was crazy. Her parents didn't like their daughter for who she was, but only for how she looked. She dyed her hair red right before she ran away and fixes the stripes all the time, as an added rebellion to her parents wishes. Romance Eh, no. Her parents lived for her to be gracious and flirty, and well, charming, so she can get someone to fall in love with her, someone with power, someone who has a big kingdom. So as part of Adora's rebellion, she avoids romance like the plague. Friends Darling Charming Understandably, Adora was cautious about befrending a Charming Princess, for fear Darling would be able to tell that Adora was one, but luckily Darling is nothing like a Charming Princess and Adora still get's by with her trick. Darling and Adora are so similair, it's not even funny. Enemies Lulu de Bourbon Adora doesn't exactly call her an enemy, she just really dislikes her. Lulu is way too much like the perfect stereotypical princess Adora was originally supposed to be, that being around her gives her hives. Personal theme song "Breakaway." Pets Adora has a pet jackelope named Renegade. Trivia Adora, because everyone doesn't know who her parents are, can pick whatever classes she wants, She's been in Home Evilonimics, Beast Training and Care, Geografairy, Hexonomics, Science and Sorcery, everything! Except of course for the princess classes. Adora knows the special Charming song like the back of her hand, and when she hears someone singing it, she can't help but hum and sometimes sing along, but softly, so others cannot hear her and question why she knows it. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Charmings